2 Years Later
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: SoraKairi! It's been 2 years since Sora left, and Kairi's been waiting for him. She gives up hope, but guess who shows up? Story is better than summary!
1. 2 Years Later

2 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, even though I wish I owned Sora. He's so CUTE! But, sadly, I only own the plot.

Author's Note: This is only my 3rd story, so if it kinda sucks, that's why. Flames are welcome, but only if they are constructive criticism. No "your story sucks!" or anything like that.

Summary: This story takes place after the end of Kingdom Hearts 1, when Sora leaves Kairi on the island. Please R&R! Thanks!

Chapter 1: 2 years later.

Kairi sat sitting on the shore of the island, mentally crying. Everyday since Sora left, she had sat on the shore, waiting for him. And every night, she went home, moping. She couldn't wait for him to come back, because she had lots to tell him. But, what she really wanted to tell him was how she felt about him. She had been afraid to tell him before, because she wasn't sure if he felt the same about her or not. She thought that she should have given up on him by now, but Sora was her friend, and she wasn't going to just give up. As she sat, she made a castle. She cried as she remembered the last thing they said to each other...

Kairi was standing on the beach, looking out at the water. Suddenly, she saw Sora Running towards her. She tried to run towards him, but her feet wouldn't let her. She reached out her hand, and he grabbed it. An electric shock went through her whole body. She told him, "Sora, don't leave me!" "Kairi, remember what you said before? I'll never leave you either!" She tried to keep holding his hand, but the gap between them was getting bigger and bigger. "I'll come back for you, Kairi!" Then, he was gone.

She blinked back tears. She was so caught up in her memories that she didn't see a raft pull up into the dock. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Kairi?"....

To be continued...

I will continue my story if I get at least 3 reviews. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, it's supposed to be a Sora/Kairi romance story, in case you were wondering. Please R&R!

chrispaigelover


	2. The Surprise

2 Years Later, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts. I wish I owned Sora, because he's so CUTE! But, unfortunately, I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is supposed to be a Sora/Kairi story, but I haven't decided whether or not Riku will appear.

FF-Rules: Thanks for the great review! I know I didn't get the memory thing right, because I don't own the game; my friend does. But I will try to get another chapter up soon.

WaitingForTheStars: **yelling at the top of her lungs**HELLO? I TOLD you that this is only my 3rd story! I like to get reviews, so I know what to change. But yours is going too far! I know it sucks, but didja REALLY have to insult the entire freakin' story? Please be kinder if and when you review my next chapter. I'm not that good yet. Please be either patient or STOP REVIEWING, or be FREAKIN' KINDER! Give me a freakin' break.

The Surprise

"Kairi?"

Kairi jumped up at the voice. She turned around, and was shocked. "Sora!" she yelled, running up to him. She hugged him, and he hugged her.

"God, Sora! I didn't think you would ever come back! I missed you so much!" she said, happily. "I missed you too, Kairi." He said happily.

"I have so much to tell you! Wanna talk over a paopoa?"(sp?) "Sure," Sora said, grinning happily. He was so happy to see her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but for some reason, he couldn't come right out and say it like he normally could. He hoped she felt the same way.

Later...

Sora was laughing at something Kairi had just told him. He was laughing so hard he was crying. "I can't believe Riku did that! The idiot! What kinda of smart person sticks his tongue to a metal pole in the MIDDLE OF WINTER?" Kairi was laughing too. Sora stopped and looked at her. She really **was** beautiful. Her smile was bright enough to light up the whole room. Her hair had grown to shoulder length, but it still had that same look.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped laughing and looked at him, surprised. "Kairi, there's something I want to tell you." She nodded slightly. "Well, I really like you Kairi. We've been friends for a long time, and I'm happy for that. But, did you ever think we could be something more?"

To be continued...

Once again, for all of you readers and reviewers that didn't get it the 1st time, this is only my 3rd fic! It's not my fault. **glares knowingly at WaitingForTheStars**


	3. The Attack

2 Years Later, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I owned Sora, because he's so CUTE! But, unfortunately, I only own the plot. runs into a corner and cries

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! F.Y.I, the Riku getting his tongue-stuck-to-a-pole thing actually happened to one of my friends. It was really funny. I decided to have Riku in this story. But you'll just have to read on if you want to see what role he plays in this story.

WaitingForTheStars: Sorry I was so mean in my response to your review. I was just in a really bad mood, because my boyfriend broke up with me right before I went online and read the review. SORRY! And, I appreciate your review, but please try to be kinder next time. No offense or anything, but it kind of felt, to me at least, like you were tearing my story to pieces. Please be nicer. Thanks!

On With The Story...

The Paopao(sp?) Fruit 

Kairi looked up at Sora, surprised. Sora saw the look on her face and stuttered, "Sorry, I mean...if you don't..." Kairi smiled and said, "No, no, it's okay. I just...wasn't expecting that, that's all."

Sora gave a sigh of relief. "Whew! I thought I did something wrong for a second." Kairi laughed and said, "Well, to be honest, I have thought about it. I'd like it." Sora and Kairi both smiled at each other. Then, that being said, Sora said, nervously, "Um, Kairi, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Of course I do. Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me that?"

They both smiled and then, slowly, as if in a dream, they leaned into each other, and...they kissed on the lips. After a few seconds, they separated, and Kairi said, "Woah." They leaned in and kissed for a little while longer, using tongues. Then they both got up and walked away, holding hands. But they didn't know that someone was standing in the shadows, watching, fuming with anger...the person heard them make plans for two days later and smiled. They could put their plan into action...

2 Days Later...

Kairi woke up, and decided to wear her usual outfit: purple skirt, shoes, and tank top. She had made plans with Sora to go hang out at the beach and go swimming. She wore her bikini under her clothes. It was blue with white floral flowers all over.

She strolled happily out of her house and walkked towards the beach. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Before Sora had come back, she had gone out with Riku for a while. But a few days before Sora had come back, she had broken up with him. It just wasn't working anymore. She shuddered as she remembered how mad he had been.

Flashback

"What do you mean, it's not working?" Riku yelled at her. "Riku, I hate to tell you this, but this is _exactly_ why I wanna break up!" She yelled back at him. He slapped her across the face, leaving a stinging feeling on her cheek. "I fucking love you, Kairi! Why can't you see that? You bitch! There's someone else, isn't there? Well you just fucking wait. I'm gonna make your life miserable, bitch!" She screamed as he punched her in the stomach. "Riku, please! Stop!" she cried, but it fell on death ears. "I'll find out who it is, and when I do, you'll never be able to be with anyone ever again!"

End of flashback

She shuddered again. He had moved away the day before Sora arrived, but she had heard rumors that he was back. She hoped that he wasn't, and if he really was, she hoped that he hadn't seen her kiss Sora. She was just walking by an old, decrepit, deserted shack, when suddenly a hand reached out and yanked her inside. She knew it was one of her guy friends, but it was so dark inside the shack that she couldn't tell if it was Tidus, Wakka, Leon, or Sora. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a kiss on her lips.

From that one kiss, she could tell that it wasn't Sora. But if it wasn't Sora, then who was it? She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't stop. When she felt his hand traveling up her legs, she realized that he was trying to rape her. A few seconds later, he was ripping at her clothes. She was yelling, trying to get him off of her. When that didn't work, she kneed(sp?) him in the groin, and punched him twice in the face. She opened the door to run out, and then the sun shined into the shack, and she was able to see her attackers face. She gasped.

She ran down to the beach and ran into Sora. He smiled at her and said, "There you are. I was wondering where you were." He stopped to look at her. He immediately knew that something was wrong, because her clothes were torn up. "Kairi, what happened?" He stood there, shocked, as she told him what had happened. When she was finished, he asked, "Kairi, who did this to you?" She looked around nervously, as if making sure that no one was listening in. He was shocked when she stuttered and said, "It...it... was... horrible, Sora. Oh Sora, It...it...was..."

Haha! Cliffhanger! Please read and review if :

A)you want me to continue,

And/or

B) you want to find out who it was.

No flames, unless they're constructive criticism. No saying "Your story sucks!" or anything like that.

Thanks again for reading my story!

chrispaigelover


End file.
